


The Most Beautiful Man in the World

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Drunk Stiles, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Jordan, Outsider Perspective, POV Outsider, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Jordan escorts a drunk Stiles home, and finds out a lot more than he expected.





	The Most Beautiful Man in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I wrote [ another one](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/160033894948/fic-where-stiles-gets-drunk-and-parrish-ends-up) of captain-snark’s prompts.

“Stiles, I think you’ve had enough,” Jordan says as kindly as possible.

“Nope, I definitely haven’t,” Stiles says, slurred but determined. “I can still feel my… _feelings_.”

“I’ll be lucky if you can still feel your legs,” Jordan grumbles to himself. He takes Stiles’ arm, and gently tugs. “Let’s take you and your feelings home, okay?”

Stiles nearly flops face-first off the bar stool when Jordan tries to get him to stand, but he manages to recover. “I don’t need to leave, deputy. I’m totally fine,” he says firmly, swaying on his feet. “Really.”

“What you are is wasted,” Jordan says, guiding Stiles toward the door. “Don’t make this difficult, I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“Me? _Difficult?_ ” Stiles repeats disbelievingly. He digs his heels in once they get outside, shaking his head. “No, I want to stay here. Where the alcohol is.”

“Too bad,” Jordan says without mercy. Judging by what the bartender told him, Stiles had drunk more than enough already. He pulls open the back door of the cruiser, then pauses. “Do you feel sick? Nauseous?”

If Stiles is going to throw up, Jordan would rather he do it _before_ he gets in the vehicle.

“No,” Stiles says, looking around suspiciously. “Why are we outside? We can’t drink out here.”

“I agree,” Jordan says, gesturing to the back seat of the cruiser. “Get in, and I’ll take you somewhere you _can_ drink—”

Stiles dives in eagerly, and Jordan finishes with, “—some water,” as he slams the door shut.

He grins at Stiles’ dramatic groan, shaking his head. Sliding into the driver’s seat, he glances back at Stiles, who’s hunched mutinously against the door.

“So tell me, what has you drinking so much?” he asks as he pulls out of the parking lot. Stiles is on summer break from college, so Jordan can’t imagine he’s dealing with something stressful enough to drive him to binge drinking. And unless he’s missed something major, there’s nothing serious happening on the supernatural front, either.

“Because now that I’m back _here_ ,” Stiles groans out, “I have to try and control my feelings around _the most beautiful man in the world_. Do you know how impossible that is?”

“That does sound tough,” Jordan says, trying not to laugh when Stiles heaves a long, drawn-out sigh.

“You have no idea,” Stiles says, suddenly surging forward and curling his fingers into the grate between them. “He’s perfect, okay?” He shakes the grate a little for emphasis. “ _Perfect_.”

Jordan had somehow forgotten how theatrical Stiles could be. “And who is this mystery man who’s captured your heart?” he asks teasingly.

“It’s a secret,” Stiles huffs, trying to lean even closer. “But I _can_ tell you,” he says with a nearly-embarrassing amount of eagerness, “that he has the most amazing eyes. And this gorgeous…beard? Stubble? Whatever it is, it’s magical—it makes him _extra_ hot, somehow.”

If Jordan had been harboring _any_ doubt about the subject of Stiles’ pining, he certainly doesn’t now. Though he’d known all along that it had to be Derek Hale. Stiles has never been particularly subtle about his affections, even if he thinks he is.

“He’s such a good person, so kind-hearted and brave, and he deserves to be happy,” Stiles is saying when Jordan tunes back in. “And you know what’s awful? He _doesn’t think he deserves that at all_.” He sighs again, but this time it’s just quiet and sad. “I guess he’s perfect except for that.” He perks up a little. “I did mention that he’s perfect, right?”

“You did,” Jordan says wryly, making a careful right turn so he doesn’t dislodge Stiles. Thankfully, they don’t have much further to go.

Clearly Stiles isn’t at all deterred by his tone, as he continues to wax poetic about Derek for the rest of the drive. By the time they pull up in front of the Stilinski house, Jordan has heard so many wonderful things about Derek, he’s tempted to propose marriage himself.

Of course, he can’t imagine that one person could really be that incredible, but it’s sweet that Stiles thinks Derek is.

“What am I supposed to _do?_ ” Stiles groans as Jordan opens his door. “I can’t handle this for much longer.”

“You’re not handling it now,” Jordan points out. When Stiles just frowns unhappily at him, he relents and says, “I think you should tell him everything you just told me. Except sober. Tell him how you feel, Stiles.”

“But what if it makes things awkward?” Stiles asks plaintively, leaning heavily against the side of the cruiser.

“Then it’ll be awkward,” Jordan says, shrugging. “But wouldn’t that be better than not knowing at all?”

“I guess,” Stiles sighs.

He doesn’t really sound convinced, but Jordan’s not sure there’s anything else he can do. “For now, you should go inside and get some rest,” he says, gently taking Stiles’ arm and turning him toward the front door. “You can worry about what to say to Derek after that.”

Stiles nods, looking suddenly tired. “Thanks, Jordan,” he says, and shuffles slowly up the driveway.

Jordan waits until he makes it safely inside, then gets back in the cruiser and drives straight to Derek’s loft.

 

*

 

They’re on pretty decent terms, but Derek doesn’t exactly look thrilled to see him when he answers the door.

Jordan abruptly realizes it’s a lot later than he thought, and mentally winces a little. You couldn’t tell it from Derek, though—he’s still in jeans and a Henley, like he’s ready to go at any time. He doesn’t have the look of someone who’s just been woken up, either, so Jordan doesn’t feel _too_ guilty.

“What can I do for you, deputy?” Derek asks neutrally, but his eyebrows give away his annoyance.

“Stiles has something important he needs to tell you,” Jordan says, and doesn’t miss the way Derek’s entire stance subtly changes at the mention of his name. “So I need you to call him tomorrow morning. But not too early—wait until at least ten, he has a lot of sleeping to do.”

Derek eyes him curiously. “He can’t just tell me now?”

“Nope,” Jordan says cheerfully. “You just have to wait a little longer, Derek. And have a nice night!” he says before making his retreat down the stairs.

 

*

 

A week later, Jordan sees them walking together along the downtown shopfronts. They’re holding hands, their shoulders brushing every time they move. Derek isn’t smiling, not the way Stiles is, but there’s a softness to his face that shows he’s exactly where he wants to be.

Jordan drives away slowly, grinning.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
